AISHITERU
by mimichanMC
Summary: UNA NOCHE DE NIEVE QUE INVITA A PENSAR EN EL AMOR, UNA CANCION QUE LOS HUNDIRA EN SUS RECUERDOS Y SU VERDAD.


_Todos los personajes de la serie de Ranma Nibon No Ichi pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos _

**_AISHITERU_**

**_por Mimi Chan_**

Aishiteru By Nakashima Mika

Álbum: Love

_cursiva subarrayada: Akane_

**negrita subrrayada**_: Ranma_

_**negritas cursivas**: cancion_

_cursivas: tradución_

Hay ciertas ocasiones en las que es un placer pensar, donde nada te interrumpe y tienes le mundo por delante, vale la pena sacrificar un poco de tiempo de la noche para lograr soñar despierto… espiemos un poco en la noche de nieve de Ranma y Akane esperando que no se den cuenta…

_Has tenido alguna vez la simple y llama sensación de amar a alguien de verlo y saber que simplemente lo amas… a mí me pasa todo el tiempo con él…_

_**aishiteru aishiteru aishiteru anata dake wo**_

_**aishiteru aishiteru soba ni ite kimi wo terasou**_

_Te amo, Te amo, Te amo, solo a ti._

_Te amo, Te amo, Te amo, estaré allí para iluminarte_

_Tener la sensación de que debes estar con esa persona o podrías morir, a mi me pasa todo el tiempo con él, no tengo vida mas que para estar con él, para intentar iluminarlo, para regalarle un poco de alegría a pesar de que me cueste tanto trabajo lidiar con lo que siento y con lo que quiero sentir… más aun con lo que él siente_

_**kumorizora no yoru tsukiakari mo nanimo nakute**_

_**anata no egao ga shunkan kieta you na ki ga shite**_

_Un nublado cielo de noche, sin luz de luna, sin nada_

_Yo pensé por un momento que tu sonrisa desaparecería_

_Supongo que de nuevo pasare toda la noche en vela, pensando en ti, en estos días tan fríos que solo desearía poder tenerte a mi lado y tomar calor de tu cuerpo… si lo se no es decente lo que estoy pensando, pero a veces estoy tan harta de ser decente, quisiera ser un poco como shampoo que no tiene el menos reparo de brincar a tus brazos y sentirte cerca, pero no yo soy Akane, la que debe resistir y no permitirte ver que… realmente no seria tan malo que me tocaras d la misma manera…_

_Me gustas… si es cierto, me gustas, tu sonrisa me gusta tanto, en noches como estas cuando todo esta tan frió, tan callado, donde ni la luna ilumina las calles, pienso que podrías si quisieras perderte en esa oscuridad y huir de toda esta locura que debe tenerte a ti también tan harto como a mí, mi propia decencia, y entonces tu sonrisa desaparecería junto con todo tu… no creo que pudiera soportar eso,_

_**yokei na koto kangaeru daiji na koto ha anata ga suki de**_

_**watashi wo suki ka dou ka ha ii no ima dake ha**_

_Por sobre todas las cosas, lo que importa es que te amo_

_Si tú me amas o no, no importa, por ahora._

_Te seguiría, estoy segura de que solo te seguiría sin importar a donde fuera, así fuera al mismo infierno, por que te amo, como quisiera decírtelo, como quisiera solo poder ser sincera conmigo misma, y decirte todo lo que siento por ti…_

_Se que quizás tú no me amas, pero eso, por ahora, no importa, lo único que me importa es que yo te amo, y que por el tiempo que tú lo decidas estas aquí para mi, para quedarte a mi lado, se que no es todo como tú lo quisieras, que quizá tu preferirías tu libertad y tu independencia, lejos de toda esta locura, quizás incluso lejos de mi, pero por ahora no importa, ahora estas aquí, ahora puedo ver tus ojos azules como el océano miradme de vez en cuando, eso es suficiente para mi._

_**aishiteru aishiteru aishiteru anata dake wo**_

_**aishiteru aishiteru soba ni ite kimi ni tsugeyou**_

_Te amo, Te amo, Te amo, y solo a ti._

_Te amo, Te amo, estaré allí para decírtelo._

_Espero tener el suficiente tiempo para nunca arrepentirme de no decírtelo, de no mirarte a los ojos y decirte que te amo, te amo, te amo y solo a ti…_

_Solo espero que ese di llegue yo tenga el valor y no se queden como siempre las palabras encerradas en mi garganta, que tu quieras escucharme, que no te burles de el amor de esta niña a la que a veces pareces odiar y otras amar con todas tus fueras, a la que no te cansas de fastidiar y también a la que se darías tu vida por ella, por mi…_

_**arifureta kotoba anata ni ha wakaranai kedo**_

_**daisuki sa kimi ga nante ureshisugiru tereru ne**_

_Tú no entiendes estas ordinarias palabras pero_

_Te amo tanto, mirándote, tan feliz tú estas sonrojándote_

_Me pregunto que dirías de lo que yo siento, me pregunto si lo podrías entender, tu que a veces pareces tan inconsciente de lo que es el amor, de lo que las mujeres sienten por ti…_

_Tú… tú que el mismo tiempo pareces tan conciente de todo, tu que cuando yo te miro con dulzura no puedes evitar sonrojarte, tu que parece tan feliz a veces de verme, o quizás es solo lo que yo quiero leer en tus ojos, que estas feliz, espero no estar equivocada._

_**futari no koto kangaeru daiji na anata kono saki zutto**_

_**watashi wo suki de iretara ii ne kono mama de**_

_Yo pienso de ti que eres mi precioso único_

_Que esta en entendernos bajo líneas e__spero que puedas llegar a amarme._

_Mas sin en cambio quiero pensar que tu sabes que yo soy la indicada, tu por mi parte eres único, quiero que seas el único, nunca conocí a nadie como tú y no deseo hacerlo, tú y tú fuerza y tu carácter que me saca canas verdes, que me hace enfurecer y que al tiempo con un solo "discúlpame" y una sola mirada puedes derretir mi corazón, y me haces siempre perdonarte venciendo tú mi propio orgullo, no deseo con nadie mas lo que yo tengo contigo, tú que puedes leerme entre líneas, que vez mi estado de animo antes de que pueda hacerse presente, tú que si así lo quieres siempre tienes la palabra indicada, tú, y solo tú que siempre estas allí para mi… si no me amas Ranma, solo espero que puedas algún día amarme como yo a ti…_

_**aishiteru aishiteru aishiteru anata dake wo**_

_**aishiteru aishiteru soba ni ite kimi wo terasou**_

_Te amo, Te amo, Te amo, y solo a ti._

_Te amo, Te amo, estaré ahí para iluminarte._

**Desearía que estuviera despierta, quisiera poder levantarme de este frió futon y quedarme a un lado de ella junto a su tibio cuerpo, mi Akane… noche como esta solo quisiera poder ir a tu lado acurrucarme en tu regazo y arrullarte con palabras dulces, arrullarte solo diciéndote que te amo… tú que eres mi luz, tú que eres a quien yo quiero para pasar la vida, para iluminarla**

_**tsumetai yoru ni kirameku yuki wo egaite**_

_**kawaranai haikei no iro wo shiroku shiteyuku**_

_Dibujando un copo de nieve en la fría noche_

_El estancado color de esta escena volviéndose blanco_

**Pero no, no estoy a tu lado, estoy en mi futon viendo como en la ventana se juntan los copos de nieve, ninguno igual al otro estancándose uno junto al otro volviéndose un manto blanco en todas partes en esta fría noche de invierno.**

_**ah kagirareru kazarareru katarareru mukuwareru**_

_**uhoo yoru ni naru mata asa ga kuru kara**_

_Ah limitado, adornado, dicho, recompensado_

_Uhoo por que estará girando en la noche y el mañana esta por venir_

**Se que el día llegara Akane, se que el día que podamos ser finalmente libres ambos llegara, ese día precioso, donde seguramente habrá nieve adornándolo todo con su hábito albo, espero poder decirte todo esto que he guardado para ti todo este tiempo, espero poder recibir la recompensa que desde que te vi la primera vez he anhelado, solo tu sonrisa, solo un beso tuyo y un te amo, un te amo tan sincero como el mío que podría llenarnos de tanta felicidad… desde cuando me he vuelto tan romántico… desde que te conozco supongo, desde que solo me tienes dando vueltas alrededor de ti como una abeja atrapada por la miel… atrapado de día y de noche esperando el día que me reclames finalmente para quedarme a tu lado.**

_**Do it, joy to love. Love me. Let it snow.**_

_**Love it's holy night. Love me. (anata dake wo)**_

_Hazlo, goza el amor, ámame, deja esta nieve_

_Ama esta noche de fiesta, ámame (te amo y solo a ti)_

_Puedo vivir con esto hasta que tú lo decidas, puedo con este sentimiento hasta que tú lo quieras, he podido tanto tiempo, viéndote todos los días atacado por esas arpías a punto siempre de perderte, sintiendo como a veces te alejas y tratando de halarte para no dejarte escapar, puedo, lo haré, lo disfrutare de este tiempo que pueda hacerlo, me llenare de este amor estas noches en que el menos en mis sueños tu eres mío, donde en mis sueños puedo decirte que te amo, a ti y solo a ti._

_**Do it. Joy to love, fallin' love. (aishiteru soba ni ite kimi wo terasou)**_

_**do it. joy to love. love me. let it snow.**_

_**love it's holy night. love me.**_

_Hazlo, goza este amor, desbordante amor (te amo, estaré por ti para iluminarte)_

_Hazlo, goza este amor, ámame, deja esta nieve (te amo y solo a ti)_

_Ama esta noche de fiesta. Amame._

**Pero yo se que un día lo lograre, se que un día podré tenerte enfrente sin mas miedos y te diere lo mucho que significas para mi y que ese momento será el momento mas increíble de mi vida, así será, así será ese momento tan glorioso y tan bello, cuando pueda hacerlo, cuando podamos disfrutar de este desbordante amor, gozaremos ese momento marcándolo para siempre, dejando caer la nieve a un lado de nosotros, convertidos en uno solo, en todos los sentidos, amando esa noche de fiesta… amándonos los dos.**

_**do it. joy to love. love me. let it snow. love it's holy night.**_

_**love me. let it glow. love it's. (aishiteru soba ni ite)**_

_**holy night always love joy to the love**_

_Hazlo, goza el amor, ámame, deja esta nieve Ama esta noche de fiesta,_

_Ámame (te amo y solo a ti), deja ese rubor, ama esto_

_Noche de fiesta siempre ama disfruta de este amor._

_Lo haremos…_ **lo gozarlos…** _disfrutaremos de esa noche… _**con nieve…** _dejando todo a un lado… _**dejando a la nieve solo caer…** _importando solo tu y yo…_**sin nadie mas a nuestro alrededor…** _amándote… _**amándote…** _solo a ti… _**solo a ti…**_dejando ese rubor cubrir tus mejillas… _**amando para siempre ese momento…** _disfrutando de esa noche de fiesta… **disfrutando de nuestro amor.**_

_**Fin**_


End file.
